Currently, multiple applications run on board aircrafts and each application may issue one or more notifications. Each notification issued may be managed separately. This may increase the workload of the aircraft crew members. Also, there may be a possibility that a notification may be overlooked by the aircraft crew member in the presence of a large number of notifications from different applications.
What is needed, then, are systems and methods for collectively displaying all notifications from all applications on board the aircraft on a single user interface.